User talk:StalePopcorn/Archived
This page contains archived discussions from my talk page. Quest Template hey there, stale. Could you take a look at the Template:QuestSandbox I've been working on and see if it's an improvement for the actual Template:Quest? I've added two additional abilites for the template: *Support for Multiple NPCs, Schools, Ports, Quests (previous or next quests). :Just separate each value with a comma. e.g. "|port=Kion,Sslanis,Parsinia" *Empty fields do not show on the quest page. :This primarily just helps cleanup added bulk to pages that don't have "next" or "previous" quests. Let me know if the QuestSandbox Template looks good and I'll replace the current Quest Template with the updates. I'll also go through the quests I edited/added and start using the new Quest template now that it would meet those quests' needs. Kindragon 20:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That looks great! Exactly what I was hoping for :) One question - do you know if the level range will still allow semantic queries over the numbers? See Quests Tier I for an example. Those pages were created to help players find the "next thing to do" so they wouldn't run out of ideas :) Does the level range allow for this? If not you might be able to do the same thing as per NPCs, splitting on commas. Then the level range would still work, because you would have two semantic entries for the level number anyway which would allow the pages to appear in any semantic queries. For instance, if the level range was (5,10) meaning between 5 and 10, there would be two semantic level::5 and level::10 which would response to semantic queries just fine. Let me know if I've just confused you :) StalePopcorn 23:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I think I got what you mean. I think I'll have to work a bit more with the code to get it able to add the "level" property for a range of levels without having to have the editors entering each level. For now I'll move the QuestSandbox as it is into the Quest tempalte and start with some of the updates to the quests I've already made or edited. The level range will be the next project. Kindragon 03:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Just checked the Semantic doco page http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Many-valued_properties and the many-valued properties may be close to what we need, but it doesn't look like you can adjust the display/formatting of the properties. Other option, to fit in with existing quest format template, is to support the level=5,10 as you have done with NPCs, but create a new semantic property max_level:: or similar. Then you can split the supplied level parameter from level=5,10 to level::5 and max_level::10. You are then still able to hide the display if it has not been set, display the base level::5 when one has been set, and a level range if both values have been set. Semantic queries could still work then, with some minor modification. It may still be better to split level=5,10 into level::5 and level::10 though. *shrugs* StalePopcorn 04:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Is there a list of required/missing screenshots? And are there any guidelines what format etc screenshots should have? I am still new to Istaria, but I would like to fill up missing information and screenshots for the crafting schools I am using (a lot of formulas are red links). Also, if you have any other pages I should read before I start adding to this wiki, I will be grateful. (Watching this page, so you can reply here or on my talk page, whatever you prefer) --LinoRanta 21:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) fixes Actually, there are. I'm working on the rp-side wiki and I'm trying to include links on locations from here for knowing the game side of the communities. On the rp-side wiki, it's going to be including things like which plots people own, public buildings and storage and such that they've built, resources near the communities, etc. I'm trying to clean up an issue with Genevia Island. Over here, you don't have the entire list of communities on the Island and over there, I've got a page for Tagath's Weyr in Mala. Where do I find the community listings for on the Island of Genevia? BTW, to see how I've got Mala laid out in the other wiki, here's the link: http://roleplay.orderunderground.org/wiki/Community-Mala C`gan Hey that looks cool! What a great idea! Unfortunately, not all the community sites have been created. Great idea though, I think I can import the whole lot in one foul swoop, we use the Template:Urban Summary template for default formatting. I did the NPCs a couple of months ago, have to do the same for communities if I can remember how lol :) StalePopcorn 22:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OK I just imported all Guild and Settlement/Community towns, check Settlement and Guild for a full listing. StalePopcorn 00:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Tech Question Do you know what drops bounty techs? I'm also looking for what drops blessing techs. --TatharNuar 05:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm that's a good question! Are you talking about the Fitter's Boon, Miner's Blessing, etc techs? I honestly haven't seen any dropped for ages, but I thought they were off Withered Aegis maybe rating 60-80? I seem to recall it was mostly experienced players that found them, I haven't got any for a long time. I'm assuming they are still in-game! You might need to ask on the forums, someone there will probably know. StalePopcorn 10:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I know that Risen Creators still drop boons, but I hear that the Enslavers in Draak drop bounties and blessings. Best chance elsewhere is with the old Aegis spawns that haven't been worked on in a long time. --TatharNuar 21:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I unfortunately don't have high enough level characters to head anywhere near those regions - RVR 60 / CLR 58 / SPR 58 just doesn't quite cut it :) StalePopcorn 03:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Glad to Help I'm going to try and get as many spells as I can find listed on each of the different spell skill pages, it would be nice for people to see what spells they can get at what skill level. If you want the formatting changed at all just let me know. EfrenCecht That would *definitely* be worthwhile! Nice one! StalePopcorn 06:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Efren, I have included all your spell entries into a list and also imported a whole stack of Cleric spells as well - let me know what you think! Hopefully it will mean you don't have to manually create the tables under the spell sections any more, they should auto-update whenever you add a new Spell Definition. I've got a big list of Mage spells, going to try those next. StalePopcorn 22:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ability pages I thought I would jump in with the ability pages. Since I found a number of different designs, I thought I would try my hand a something that seems to fit. So far I have done the pages for the first 8 levels of Warrior pages (higher rank info is missing until someone ranker than I comes along). I will probably want to eventually update the Template:Ability Summary formatting, but for now I am just using it. --Swordmage 04:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Feel free! There is no shortage of things to do :) The ability templates (well, most of the "summary" templates) are functional rather than graphical, designed to ensure semantic wiki notations are automatically added to pages. They definitely need to be "prettied up"! They would probably look good as a summary box on the right-hand-side, such as used by the NPC pages, but if you have a different suggestion mock one up and we can get some feedback on it. :RE: your fictional article on Swordmage/Gwendora, the Wiki currently doesn't have any fictional items. I can't remember if there is a template for those articles yet (i.e. a header with "The following article is a work of Fiction, and is not part of the official Istarian Lore"). My only concern would be that I don't want fictional articles appearing in search results. I'll think some more on this, might be possible to include works of fiction in a different wikia namespace instead. :StalePopcorn 21:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I put the Gwendora page as a personal page under my User Page (I have done this in other wikia with no ill effects). It is outside the main wiki space (this is the same mechanism used to hide sandbox pages and other unofficial stuff). --Swordmage 08:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) lol my apologies - I misread your user name "Swordmage" as "Battle Mage", and thought you had put a page underneath that :D Move along, nothing to see here ;) StalePopcorn 12:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) minaugmentationskill :The Minaugmentationskill property doesn't seem to work. If you look at Enhance Armor I and click on the property, you will see there are no pages with it set. I wonder if there is a name length limit for properties. --Swordmage 02:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I've sent wikia a support request to see if they can fix it. I can't find any limits on the size of property names, but that doesn't mean it does support long names! See if that fixes it. I added that property after I'd uploaded the spell definitions, and usually I can just run an admin job to fix it but that hasn't worked in this case. StalePopcorn 03:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep, looks like it is a semantic wiki issue. I edited Surge of Strength I and saved it (without making any changes) and now the property works and displays one page. I've had this before where I add a semantic property after uploading and it doesn't work. Usually just opening and saving the page with no changes fixes it, but there are 100s of spell pages in this case. Hopefully they can run their script to fix it, but looks like the property name length is fine. Thanks for letting me know :) StalePopcorn 03:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks --Swordmage 04:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Entered the collective page for Quickening Breeze, Rejuvenating Breeze and Breeze spelllines, but considering Breeze I never showed up in the Use Characteristics list I "repaired" the existing Breeze I page, but how can I make it show up in the list? --Rvlion 22:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Never mind... It seems to have fixed itself, was a little bit too hasty I guess. --Rvlion 22:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Rvlian - yes it can be a bit quirky to show up. A process runs in the background that auto-updates this information, but if you want to "force" it to come through immediately just go to the page with the list on it, edit the page (you don't need to make any changes, just click edit) and then save the page. The list should fix itself. StalePopcorn 22:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) To be honest I was worried that I did something wrong or that it might not change automaticly, but if the updates will take some time it is good to know and I will check again later when I have a simular problem in the future, thanks for the quick respons. --Rvlion 22:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) np at all - thanks for helping! :D I'm on at strange times (in Australia, +11 GMT) so I don't always see things at the same time as others! StalePopcorn 00:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It seems you discovered an error in the page's name for Promote Intellect I created which is quite unfortunate, but the problem goes furthur. The seperate T1-5 pages were also wrong. I made the new pages however I need someone to delete the old pages. Promote Intelect I, Promote Intelect II, Promote Intelect III, Promote Intelect IV, Promote Intelect V and I guess that Promote Intelect is also no longer needed. The only reference that was made to it was on the Primal page, which I already changed to Promote Intellect. I am sorry for this error... --Rvlion 22:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :For future reference, there is a move function at the top of each page which makes changing the name of a page much easier. It not only changes the name, but it makes the old name a redirect page to the new one so that older links can be cleaned up at leisure.--Swordmage 00:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's no issue at all Rv - I'd rather do some minor sweeping up if the benefit is to get more good content on the wiki! Everyone benefits that way :) StalePopcorn 05:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC)